


She Can't Read Your Horoscope

by adastrad



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adastrad/pseuds/adastrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I do like the idea of putting you on a train and sending you far, far away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Can't Read Your Horoscope

Asami was already beginning to regret agreeing to let Wu hide out at her home.

Housing Mako's family was one thing, but Wu was entirely another. He was like the most persistently annoying bumble fly in existence. No wonder Mako was constantly pinching the bridge of his nose – Asami felt the urge the longer she was forced to listen to Wu ramble on.

At least he didn't seem to notice that no one was paying attention. He hadn't commented on her whispered conversation with Korra behind his back the entire time he'd been proclaiming... something to the air around him.

Asami strongly suspected Mako was tuning the prince out as well, if his blank expression was anything to go by. That and how he'd been staring at a blank stretch of wall for the last few minutes.

She bit her lip in amusement and was about to point this out to Korra when Wu finally turned around to face them all head on – grin wide, eyes bright.

"But you know the funny thing about how I got kidnapped the other day?"

Asami stiffened and felt her mouth pull down. The expression was mirrored in her friends' faces, on Mako deepest of all.

"Wu, you can't just joke about getting kidnapped! Kuvira's supporters almost had you! If not for Korra, who _knows_ where you'd be right now?"

Mako looked one step away from shaking the prince in exasperation.

"I know, I _knooow_ ," Wu said putting what he probably thought was a placating hand on his bodyguard's tense shoulder. "They didn't though, did they? I'm perfectly fine and I have you all to thank. I don't know what I'd _do_ without you."

Asami raised an amused eyebrow as that single hand turned into an entire arm slung over Mako's shoulders. To his credit, Mako didn't bat an eye that the prince was practically hanging off him. Asami idly mused he must be used to Wu's affectionate nature by now, but her speculation was drawn short and the smile wiped completely off her face by what Wu said next.

"It's just, I remembered when we met, Asami, you said you'd like to put me on a train and send me away. And then it _actually_ almost happened!"

He laughed and Asami felt her heart drop. She _had_ said that, hadn't she? And then it'd come true. But she'd _never_ meant she wanted the prince to get abducted by Kuvira's forces.

"You know what this _means_ , right?"

"Wu... I'm sor—"

"What, you mean you think Asami _planned_ for you to get kidnapped?"

Asami glanced at Korra, surprised to see her bristling beside her. She'd probably be growling if it were possible. Asami could take care of herself, but that didn't mean she didn't appreciated the defense if that's even what Wu _had_ meant— But no.

"Huh?"

His face was crinkled in confusion.

"No! It means Asami can _totally_ see the future! _Quick!"  
_

In the time it took her to blink, Wu had darted forward and was already _too close._ He leaned in as she leaned back.

"What's gonna happen to me tomorrow?"

His eyes were wide with expectant awe. She grimaced. On second thought, was it really too late to put him back on that train?

"I... can't tell the future."

"C'moooon! Do you need to see my palms? ...Am I gonna meet the girl of my dreams?"

Oh, _spirits_. His eyebrows were doing creepy gymnastics again and his gaze flickered suggestively between her, Korra, and back again. _Ew._

" _No_."

She batted his outstretched hands aside. He let his arms swing in a way that _had_ to be contrived and slumped into the very picture of defeat. Sighing melodramatically, he wobbled away.

"At least I'll always have you, Mako," he pouted, giving his bodyguard a fond pat on the chest. Then his whole face lit up. "You know, I heard grandma say she was making more of those sticky dumplings today. Those things are to die for! I'm gonna go check." And with a farewell wave and a wink, he wandered off in the direction of the kitchen.

Asami and Korra shared a slow glance. Korra raised her eyebrows in silent question. Asami nodded. As one, they turned to stare at Mako. It took him a moment to notice.

"...What?"

"He'll 'always have you,' Mako?" Korra asked not bothering to mask her amusement.

"Yea—? No. What? Korra, _no._ "

"Didn't you say you watch him pee?" Asami couldn't help but add, hand on her hip.

It was amazing how fast a firebender's face could go fire ferret red.

"It's not like that!"

The girls laughed and pushed past a groaning Mako, leaving him to trail after them to the kitchen.

If they didn't hurry Wu would eat every last one of Grandma Yin's _amazing_ dumplings.


End file.
